The Draconic Diamond
by TatianaSaphira
Summary: Welcome to the third in my series - It's the day after all the drama of the night before and the boys are getting used to finding out that a God wants them dead - How will Seto and Joey manage? All the chars from the two originals are back for fun Seto/Jo
1. Prologue

Welcome people to Draconic Diamond - the third in the series - It will be very helpful to all if you have read Draconic Ruby and Sapphire first otherwise some of the references you will not understand, which is what happened with the interlude that I wrote. Chapter one is finished and reintroduces all the chars, as well as a few new ones that I hope you will all enjoy. Some things that are going to be a bit different with this is that it is going to be interactive, meaning some of your good ideas will make it into the plot line.

As well, as much as I love you all, don't give a review of "update soon!" - while I love my readers, this one is going to be a slow trek as my work life is now quite busy so I don't get as much time to write anymore - hence why I am still working on Chapter 12 of Rave, which I have been writing since Christmas.

So without further adiu....

* * *

---- ^!^ ---- _**Draconic Diamond**_ ---- ^!^ ----

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"The priest has been stripped of his powers now."

"I heard and felt the change. What do we do now about it?"

"It is completely up to you. His soul is tied to one of the most powerful beings alive, next to the Pharaoh's light."

"That may be so, but when he was High Priest he was just as powerful"

"True enough. His souls subsequent are not as strong, save the current one. That one is formidable. It has survived great darkness, something that none of the souls had succumbed to fully. The last one before the current came close. He hurt innocents but stopped before committing the final atrocity. Are you sure you want him as your own."

"Yes. The first soul and the last are the only ones that are twin souls. The three that are with them are completely pure, though the female has tied herself to a Celtic god."

"Dearest wife, it makes no difference. Morrigan is a goddess of the harbinger of death as well, as our son, so she is only serving a Death God. What worries me is our son's and their continuing hatred of each other."

"I know my dearest husband, but I would still like to see Seth as my Priest."

"It is still your choice dearest wife, but you have never had a man as your priest. I should be jealous of that. He is a very handsome man."

"Who is fiercely devoted to his soul mate, my husband. That kind of devotion is nearly unheard of. Fifty lives and all virgins until they could be with their soul mate. There is no need to be jealous my love."

"Still..."

"Still nothing. I have decided. I will take him as my priest and his soul incarnate.

"What about the girls? Or the Grail Knight?"

"The girls have their own devotions now, and it would be amusing to see the Grail Knight with me. He alone is powerful as he knows the location of the Grail. But he is very naive and I am not sure if I want him as well."

"His husband though is refreshing. He keeps them all on their toes though."

"That is true. Very well. If he will accept me, I will take him too. The child though has expressed her desire to stay with Artemis."

"That is understandable. After all Seth and Seto both served Set. Asetha served Artemis. That is fair."

"When she is no longer virgin, do you want her then?"

"Artemis may still keep her. We shall see. Out of all of them who are no longer virgins, Jorrin has told her he will not touch her until she is ready."

"By the time of the prophesy, she will be just over thirteen."

"But still a child."

"True. But for the prophesy to be fulfilled, they all have to be taken. Including her. It would fall to someone to educate her. That should be you."

"I thank you for that husband, but Artemis and Leto will be there. As well as Morrigan. They will not let her falter. As well as Setima."

"Setima will be busy with her own husband."

"I imagine that room is going to be turning into one very large orgy. Fortunately for all, they only see each other. Husband leave it. Asetha will be fine. Have faith. Now I want to go grant my new priest his powers"

"What have you decided to give him?"

"As a night goddess, his powers should reflect this."

"But he does enjoy healing others. Perhaps I should add those powers to him."

"That is your choice husband."

"So, they are considering celebrating the human's Winter Solstice, I think they call it Christmas, celebrating the prophet's birth. Did you wish to attend?"

"Do you think you can handle that many Greek Gods husband? Because you know that Apollo's family will be there."

"Our sons planned on being there as well, as the Pharaoh and his Queen are expecting. Ra wishes to make sure that the child survives."

"Can the mortals handle having Ra there?"

"That I am uncertain of. But we shall find out won't we?"

"That we will my dearest husband. So...I understand that it is a custom to bring presents for the guests."

"It is dearest wife. So what do you think they would like?"

"Something non- material for the most part I think will suffice. Let me handle it husband. I assure you that it will be enjoyable for all."

"That sounds like a marvelous idea. I shall leave it for you then dearest."

"Thank you. Now...for pretties for the girls."


	2. Chapter 1

Here is chapter one - Chapter two is still in the writing form - two new chars and it will be up to you readers as to who will join the 'Team'

Voting will be in the reviews

* * *

---- ^!^ ---- _**Draconic Diamond - Chapter one**_ ---- ^!^ ----

* * *

_**Chapter one**_

"Love, it will be okay." the man said, stroking the back of his husband, whose hands were still shaking.

"How is it supposed to be okay? Set is a Chaos god! And he has denied me. I know that I was chosen to temper him, and now he is loose with the man that set the curse on you. For WHAT? Loving me? Respecting me? Gods Jono, I can't handle losing you again. I won't go through that again. I forbid it!" the agitated man said as he continued his pacing back and forth within the great hall of the temple. His family was still in there, along with his father in law and his grandfather in law who were both glowing.

"Seth, calm down. We will think of something. In the meantime, we have more pressing concerns. Such as what Set learned from me. He had access to everything of my thoughts, including all my passwords. I have changed the more immediate ones, but there may have been ones I missed." the man said that looked like the other one named Seth, albid a lighter version of him.

"I have already had all your secretaries on it Seto and they have used computer generated ones to rename them. Satiscia is takin' care of it now." a new voice said coming up to the man that he had enjoyed as his husband for just under six months

"I didn't know that you were on first name basis with my private secretary Katsu." Seto said to his husband

"If I wanted anything, I had to go through her. 'Course I am on first name with her. She's one of my best clients!" Joey said, also known as Katsuya to his husband and father who was still glowing.

"I don't want to know." was all Seto said as he could see his twin soul still shaking.

"Snap out of it Grádén. Grow up." a new voice said from the far hallway, trailing behind the figure was his red-headed husband, towering over him.

"Johfrit, you shouldn't be talking to him like that. That was very mean of you." the red-head said as his own husband came over to them, a woman trailing behind them with her own husband not too far behind.

"Chisato, love you but stop it." Johfrit said, placing a hand onto his very innocent husband.

"Johfrit don't talk to him like that." the tall woman who dwarfed her High Druid said, her brows crinkling in disgust.

"I knew I would like you." Seto answered as the female version of him smiled back at him, a gamine grin on her face.

"Setima, why don't you take your husband and the other children out? Then you could perhaps get off my back?" Johfrit snipped back.

"If you didn't treat him like an ignorant child then maybe I wouldn't have to speak to you as such. Your behaviour is deplorable. And not befitting High Druid. You have manners, use them." she said harshly back, which caused most standing around them to begin a series of chuckles, all at his expense, most notably from his own husband.

"Oh damn, we found another he will listen too. That makes, what three people now?"

"That would be correct my son. Johfrit, you are still young enough that I can turn you over onto my knee, so stop being so snippy. Seth-son, everything will be fine. I promise. I can sense that while you are no longer High Priest, the new one has no idea of how to access the powers." one of the Goddess's in their midst had said, dwarfing them all with her height.

"My lady Morrigan, while I completely trust your judgment, Set is a Chaos God. He needed someone wise and pure to temper him. As per his parents. There is no way that the current person is that." Seth said to his mother in law, though only through the family. Since neither him nor Jono had a living mother, they had somewhat come to understand that Morrigan considered all of them her children. At least that was the explanation she had given earlier that day after the girl's shopping spree where they had picked up some amazing clothing. Setima as they had suspected was partial to leather and tight clothing, making it amusing to see his soul incarnate growl at anyone looking at his wife.

Asetha on the other hand barely came up to their mid-chests and had insisted on adult clothing, befitting the wife of Jorma. Both Morrigan, Hanna and Mai had attempted to sway her, stating that while in her mind she was an adult, and the situation called for adult behaviour, times of now dictated that 12 year olds were not adults.

Asetha's retort was to remind them of what Seto was doing at twelve.

And that made them quiet and let her buy whatever she wanted.

They had stopped by the Gap store and Ralph Lauren finding items for her that she could wear. She had absolutely refused pants and insisted on dresses that would cover her, like those she wore when she was in temple, making Mai grin and Hanna groan. To compromise, Mai had promised her that she would send her some toga's, since this is what she was used to wearing but in the meantime she had to wear something, so she had chosen one of the Gap's newest dresses that was a black dress that was more of a get-together dress then an everyday dress.

They had tried to tell her, that she would have to wear a uniform for school when she attended in January, of which she grimaced. It was not that she didn't want to attend school with Mokuba, but two weeks was not enough time to acclimate to this new culture. And Mokuba was not going to be in the same class.

Seth strayed from those memories from before as he could see the Goddess staring down at him. "Seth-son, I know you still hurt from the removal of the station that has dictated your entire soul, but have faith." she said attempting to reassure him, but she could see that it was not working as the aura around him was still slightly black.

"My lady, I appreciate what you are trying to do. Really, I do. But as you said, being in his service has been my all, all of my lives and having him missing, makes me feel like a deeper part of me is gone." Seth said, his voice low

"It's just a presences Seth. If I got used to your temper tantrums in my head, you can get used to this." Seto said, getting disgusted with his former life.

"Seto, knock it off." Joey said to him, narrowing his eyes. He knew how hot tempered Seto could get, being the recipient of much of it, but this was getting silly.

"No, I won't. Granted, I still think magic is nonsence, but grow some balls people. A rogue God is running around that hates our husbands. To the point of death. And I have no doubt is going to do everything it can to piss us all off or do something to harm them. That is what we should be focusing on, not being slaves to Gods." Seto said not caring about the narrowing of golden eyes that were focused directly onto him

"I do hope that you weren't referring to myself Seto-son." Morrigan said, already knowing that he wasn't stupid enough to lump her in his statement.

"No Morrigan, you and Apollo haven't made any of us feel like that. But Set did, as do some of the other Greek and Egyptian gods." Seto said correcting his statement, knowing that his father in law or mother in law would not appreciate it. And staying on their good side was beneficial to all. Especially to a woman that made it her business to herald death.

"Artemis is a fair and just woman, Seto." Asetha said, her voice clear yet soft and child-like.

"I know dearest, but still. I don't want us all controlled by those that have been controlling people for centuries." Seto said, showing some respect for the small priestess.

"So what happens now Seto?" Jorrin asked, coming up behind his child wife, and laying a hand on her shoulder, bringing her closer.

"Now, we go home, rest and start fresh in the morning. As well, our guests will be arriving for the Christmas Ball. Which you ladies need to get dresses for." Seto said and then watched as his female doppelganger grimaced

"Does that mean I get to see her in a sexy dress." her husband said, his voice lowering with a tinge of anticipation.

"You will never get me into a dress. Deal with it, or I will put it on you, dear husband. I think traditional German dress will be cute on you." she said drolly as her family began to giggle at the thought of Jorma in a dress. It was bad enough that he had been doing Elvis Karaoke in Elvis suits.

"Come then little ones, and our Lady Hanna will make us a fine feast at home, while we plan. It looks like our in laws are still with the God Elders, so they can pop in at home when they are done. How does that sound?" Johfrit said, his Irish Lilt very pronounced

"That sounds like a fine idea." his own husband answered back, leaning his head down to lie on his husband's head. It had been a long and tiring day for all.

"Fine, I will call up the stretch limo instead. It's the only that is going to carry all of you." Seto said and got out his phone to call Isono. Though now with the Gift of the Gods, he doubted that Hanna would be available to them for the next few weeks. She had wanted a child for too long and now with her ability to have children restored, he suspected that their most trusted servants were not going to be leaving their chambers until Hanna was pregnant.

Which gave him the reminder to get Joh's room soundproofed.

* * *

---- ^!^ ---- _**Break**_ ---- ^!^ ----

* * *

Morning heralded a different look for the home of Apollo. The new snow had fallen blanking the outside, but on the inside, they found chaos. Joey had been delegated as the only one who knew how to cook and so he had taken over the gourmet kitchen for breakfast. And no one could make up their minds. Johfrit wanted eggs and bacon, while Jono wanted a bagel.

Fresh.

And as those two argued about his prissy behaviour, Seto and Seth began fighting over the blueberry muffins. Mokuba and Asetha both were complaining that they couldn't have their sugar fix. At least that is what Mokuba called it. Asetha wanted to try to be a teen so she followed Mokuba's example. Which was starting to make Joey's temper to boil. Setima was one of the few that wasn't complaining, though if he had to hear Chisato's complaint about not having a French breakfast he was going to scream.

Jorma and Jorrin had already left, heading to the shop, but they had left their wives with the rest of them, as the girls were going to be heading out soon for 'primping' as Mai had told them that they needed to do. Especially as wives and sister in law's to the Kaiba's. Asetha was ecstatic about the primping, despite being only twelve. Setima on the other hand was firm. She may have boobs and a vagina, but she wasn't a girl.

Chisato was still recovering from her bluntness.

While the others were killing themselves laughing, Seto received a call from their driver Farrin. He had always been his driver since he was fourteen and had been with them for a long time.

"Sir, Isono called me and said that you would be needing my services for today. Also that him and his lady wife have taken a small vacation and she apologizes for the Chaos of this morning. She said you would know what she was talking about." he said, his voice clear but soft.

"Very considerate of her to let us know...do you know of a cook on short notice?" he asked, knowing that he would know most of his employee's and their abilities.

"None that I can think of for your family if that is what you are getting at." Farrin said, slightly snickering. He had first hand experience with the Kaiba wives and their ravenous hunger. Without Hanna in there making them breakfast....it was a sight he did NOT want see or be apart of.

"Fine, come pick me up and we are going to Ma Cherie then." Seto said and with that snapped the cell phone off and turned to his cracker-jack'ed family.

"Seto, I am perfectly capable of doing this." Joey said, hands on his hips, but with flour smudged on his cheek. Of which Seto smiled, and leaned down to rub away from his cheek.

"I know you are puppy, but seriously. You can't handle all of us." Seto said, kissing the top of his head, as Joey batted him in response.

"Sometimes you are such an asshole Seto." Joey grumbled and he heard a deep grumble of laughter coming from his husband.

"You love me anyways." he said, hugging him closer. He then lifted his head and turned to the others that were munching on what food Joey had been able to prepare for the ravenous horde and said "C'mon, we need to go talk to a man about moving in." and with that dragged his husband down the hall, with his brothers and sisters following, their spouses not far behind them.

* * *

---- ^!^ ---- _**Break**_ ---- ^!^ ----

* * *

Arsène Aurèle had just come into his restaurant to get the lunch crowd started. He was already on vacation, but the restaurant was still new, only a few months old and his partner had been begging to spend the holidays with him. So while he was in, getting things prepared, his workers, Ciel who was his Sous chef and Etienne, his pastry chef, were already in a flourish in the background taking care of things. Looking at his kitchen and seeing the workers happy he smiled. With that, he headed out into the main room, where he could see his day majordomo talking to someone. He couldn't see who the person was, but as he got closer, he heard the voice.

"I am not asking, I am telling you little girl. Go get your boss. NOW!!" Seto barked at the frightened woman.

"No need Kaiba-dono. How may I assist you today?" Arsène asked, hesitant to find out the answer.

"The woman said to me you are on Vacation, am I correct?" Seto asked, asking his own question.

"Yes Kaiba-dono. I am off for the holidays until the New Year." he answered, wondering what exactly what was happening.

"Good. How would you like a temporary position? I find myself in need of a chef for my home, as my housekeeper decided to take her husband to Hawaii, leaving me slightly in the lurch." Seto said, admitting a weakness that to others he would not have done to anyone else.

"I am afraid I would have to decline, Kaiba-dono. My lover and I have arranged for a vacation of sorts for ourselves and we have been planning this for a while. If I had any notice, perhaps. But not at this late date. I am very sorry." Arsène said, bowing low to the teen.

"If I could arrange for an out of this world vacation, something that only you and your lover could go on, would you change your mind?" Seto asked, knowing that he could bug his relatives for this. It sometimes paid to have three Gods that loved him to pieces.

"I would have to discuss it with him..." Arsène said and with that statement, Seto pulled out his phone and handed it to him.

"Call him. You won't be disappointed." Seto said and waited in front of him, trying not to look impatient.

Arsène took the phone presented to him and looked at it, unsure if he really wanted to do this. An offer like this did NOT come often, and being a Kaiba employee as well as being a part of the Kaiba home, something that was nearly unheard of as Kaiba was very protective of his family life. Seto looked at him and sighed. It was really so hard to get good quality help sometimes.

"Give me the phone." Seto said and Arsène handed it back to him. With it, he made a phone call to Apollo and waited for him to connect.

"Good morning Seto! Have you seen the chaos this morning?" Alen said with a slight snicker in his voice that only he could pull off without irritating Seto to no end.

"Yes Alen I did. This is why I am standing at Ma Cherie. Apparently last night's festivities have made a loss of our chef and Priestess. Unfortunately Chef Aurèle had vacation plans, so I was hoping you could come up with a more...accommodating vacation for the man and his lover." Seto said. Through the phone however he could hear the hesitation in it.

"Seto, while you know that there isn't anything for you and your souls I wouldn't do, but what you are asking breaks many rules set out by my Father and the council." Alen said, his voice still just as hesitant.

"I am sure that there are places that they can be taken without violating the rules Alen." Seto said, aware of the Chef listening.

"Hmm, true. Okay, let me handle it then." Alen said and ended the phone conversation.

Seto ended the call on his end as well and then looked at the chef who still didn't look all that impressed.

"So do I have an answer? I have very hungry in-laws at home, that I expect will be gnawing on furniture soon." Seto said, still dismissing Arsène's objections.

"Well we can't have that. I will make you a deal. I will head to your home, and feed your family this morning. But after that, it will be in the hands of my lover." Arsène said as he could see the CEO smile. Which was a rare thing.

"I will take that. But if my father in law has any say in it, I think you will be staying a while." Seto said as he allowed the man to return to his kitchen to gather his belongings. He had just started a batch of Madeline's and Cream puff's and in returning, he could see his pastry chef had already brought them out and had begun decorating them.

"Ciel, I want you to finish those up and put them in a to-go box. Etienne, do you still have anything from the breakfast crowd?" Arsène asked his French/Japanese crew, that most of his workers were.

"There are some Florentine Quiches still, I was going to freeze them for later." Etienne said, his position as sous chef still secure. Arsène rarely did the cooking anymore, leaving it for Ciel and Etienne, only on special occasions or special guests. Most times, he could be found in the back corner, watching his guests and making sure everyone was happy. Normally for just a new business he would have been more involved, like most restaurateurs but Ciel and Etienne had been his fellow chefs for years with him, and he trusted them completely.

"Don't. Somehow I just got drafted for a catering job." Arsène said, a soft sigh leaving his breath.

"Who drafted you? And why?" Etienne said grabbing a box from high up above the counter. He was one of the few present that were tall, standing at near 6'4. His curly blond hair, while normally dancing all over the place, had finally be tamed enough for him to save the length and was wrapped currently in a queue bun at the base of his neck, with just a few strands around his temples. Ciel on the other hand, kept his blue/black hair short and cropped, with just a few spikes on the top. But was the shortest of them at only 5'3. Arsène was the middle of them at 5'9, while his own husband, a renowned Archeologist was a graceful 6'0 and the love of his life.

"Seto Kaiba did. And the why, I have no idea yet. But when a man comes in and asks for assistance, we are not to question." Arsène said, helping Etienne put the desserts into the box. Ciel on the other hand had been creating a chicken salad in one of the large carry-out bowls they had while they had been talking, something that he did often for the restaurant's lunch crowd.

"Sure we are. But no worries. We got your back Sène." Ciel said, using a shortened form of Arsène's name, something that Sklaer, Arsène's husband called him.

"Be sure to remember that later." Arsène said turning towards the walk in pantry and grabbing some of the potato salad that had been made the night before that was supposed to be part of the lunch crowd today.

"It is a good thing that we made extra of the salads." Ciel said looking at what else Arsène was carrying.

"I always make extra so that if needed we can make other dishes with it. There is still two others in there." Arsène said to Ciel

"Did you want the flank steaks? The Kaiba's liked them last time." Ciel asked, remembering what Francois had told them the day before.

"Good idea, can you swing by later with them?" Arsène said, as he got a trolley to carry out what they had. Some of the other sous chefs had heard what their bosses were saying and had been doing double duty, making up some food, as well as prepping their own orders. With that, they added it to the trolley and with that, Arsène had a feast prepared in less then fifteen minutes and with that, carried it out of the door and to the awaiting limo that had been moved to the back of the restaurant.

As Ciel and Etienne worked to get the food into the trunk, and then folded up the trolley, Arsène let himself into the back seat of the limo, where Seto was sitting inside waiting, his right leg crossed over on the left, and a cell phone in hand with what sounded like a very lively conversation.

"Pup, you know I love you..........no, I didn't say your cooking sucked......you know I didn't say that.......NO! Don't you Da- Hello Joh......no, I did not tell him that. I said that I was getting help......What is he screaming?.....Seth....what the hell?............I leave all you miscreants for thirty minutes and already you are creating havoc?!......No I will not apologize, grow some balls!........Dammit........Fine, I will be back there in ten minutes.........Just go take care of Chisato......" and with that Seto snapped shut his cell and pressed a button to Farrin to begin driving.

"I won't lie to you – they are all insane. But the fiercest, and most loyal bunch of cretins that you would ever meet. And if they accept you, heaven awaits you." Seto said to the stunned into silence Arsène.

"I hesitate to ask why you would call your family insane." he asked the brunet. And watched as a grin appeared on his face, almost like a wolfish grin

"Pass judgment when you meet them all. You only met Jono and Joey. I guarantee that the rest of the bunch are going to rock your world. There is only one thing I am going to tell you. Do not brooch the subject of Asetha. And what you see in there is private and sacred. You breathe one word of it to anyone and you will never see the light of day. That is your only word of warning." Seto said as they continued winding their way out of the city and to the shores of where Apollo made his home with the family.

* * *

So there we have it - First chapter!

So the characters to find out if they 'meet the cut' are Ciel, Etienne or our Head Chef Arsène - Vote now and your answer will be chapter two!


	3. Chapter 2

_Okay....so we have a really late chapter...which I apologize for. Work and playing Shaiya keeps me pretty busy, but I finally finished the chapter. So currently I have nothing else planned...per se. My former beta had suggested a couple of chapters at looking at the girls point of view, being in a house full of men, and being the only ones living there...so feel free to add your thoughts on that._

_Now onto the story._

_And thanks be to all the reviewers and those that read but did not review, Thank you._

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

As the limo pulled up, Arsène got the distinct impression that whatever he was going to be seeing was going to be interesting, as he saw three versions of the CEO's husband standing on the landing at the door. Two of which looked like they were hopping up and down.

"Seto! Oh thank the stars you have returned! Joey yelled at US!!" Jorma said, tears flowing down his cheeks.

As Arsène opened the door, he thought he heard Seto mutter 'Drama Queens' and smiled. Coming over to the trunk he looked at the tall one, with the very long hair and motioned him over.

"Sir, care to help me with this?" Arsène asked Johfrit.

"Sure laddie." he said and then turned towards the opened doorway. "CHISATO!!! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!! THERE IS FOOD FOR THE MERRIMENT!!" he screamed deafening Arsène in one ear from the sheer volume that his voice carried.

"JOHFRIT!! How many TIMES have I told you NOT TO DO THAT in the HOUSE!!" another voice said from the doorway and Arsène turned to see the same blond he had seen in his restaurant a few days before, though not looking the same way. Last time he saw him he was in a butter coloured three piece suit. This time however, he was dressed in a toga. Wearing sandals.

"Who cares! Come Jono, there is food here. Made by that man you and Joey were raving about." Johfrit said as he pointed at Arsène who was looking at all the blond's in near awe. He knew that they were all quintuplets, but seeing Golden gods up close and personal was strange in itself.

"That being said, can you try to keep it down?" Jono said as Chisato and Seth both came down.

"And I thought you both were at the spa?" Seto said noticing that his two brother in laws were back at the house, as they had left early this morning.

"We were, but forgot that Joey had closed it down for the holidays. So we did some blending and laundry and came back." Jorrin said, taking the large bowl of salad from Arsène.

"Plus, they said that they wanted to help with the shopping for Asetha." a new female voice said coming through the doorway, in all black leather, that didn't appear to fit her very well, but made the curves on her body stand out.

"Are you going to try to bankrupt me?" Seto said drolly and Setima tilted her eyebrow up at him.

"Firstly Seto, Apollo has money. Second, Artemis has money. Thirdly, Morrigan has money. We don't need yours." she said as a few eyes widened, as she wasn't hiding the gods names.

"Did we not discuss mentioning the others in front of non family?" Johfrit said in to his High Priestess.

"No, I don't think we got to that part this morning. Was too busy being impaled on Jorma." Setima said as Jorma went beet red as the others began laughing.

"Didn't waste any time did you boy?" Johfrit said coming over and ruffling his hair.

"Just because I am not interested in dicks doesn't mean I don't have your sex drive." Jorma mumbled as Setima came over and hugged him from behind.

"No more embarrassment. As for the arrangement of the bedrooms..." Setima started and realized that they still had their guest who had stopped gathering the food and just goggled at them. Of which Seto realized this too and came over to him.

"As said, ignore them. The family is descended from Nymphos...will just have to get over it." Seto said and then placed a hand onto Arsene's shoulder.

"I guess you weren't kidding when you said that they were insane?" Arsène said with a small smile at the curve of his lips.

"We aren't insane, we are insatiable. Now...did you bring a promise of food, or the real deal?" Johfrit asked as Arsène's smile got wider.

"Hey ya ravenous jerks! Get in here!" a voice sounded, loud...but considering where it was coming from, any of the priests inside must have gone all deaf.

"He's been like that most of the morning Seto." Johfrit said, his arms full of food, along with Chisato and Jorma.

"Well, I don't think he expected this morning to be cooking, so can you blame him?" Seto said as Setima, Jono and Seth grabbed the rest of the food. Asetha had already headed to Artemis's temple to get acquainted with the other priestess's that were there. There was not many, and most had been descendants of the previous ones.

"That doesn't mean he can take it out on us." Jono said over his shoulder as they removed their shoes and donned the sandals that were kept at the door.

"Very true. So where is your father?" Seto asked Johfrit and Jono.

"Father and Grandfather have been with the council most of the morning." Jono answered, his hands full of the trays

"What council?" Arsène asked curious

"We will tell you later, if you decide to stay." Seto said to the chef as he and the others headed into the kitchen. Inside, Arsène gasped at the sheer size of it. There was a large island that was 'L' shaped and along the wall was a large Sub-Zero Pro 48 with Glass door. On each side was another Sub-zero product, a wine storage that was glass covered as well. There was a set of shelving between, and what looked like lights underneath the cabinetry and then a set of Wolf Two sided ovens, which looked like the largest ones on the market.

On the island, there was a large unframed induction cooktop that had a small grill beside it. From the side, it didn't appear, but he imagined that given the state of the art kitchen products in the kitchen there was most likely a dishwasher and warming tray built into it, along with a crisper.

"So who designed the kitchen?" Arsène asked, as the boys began to unload the food onto the other and longer side of the island.

"Father did, for me and Set." a new voice said, coming from a room, which now appeared to be a walk in pantry. In his arms looked to be vegetables in a basket.

"Which more will be told later, as I have said." Seto said as he came over to Joey.

"Good morning pup." he said as he leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Set, I told ya I can cook. Ya didn't need to bring him here." Joey said as he grabbed his husband's waist and aligned his body to it.

"Pup, why stress yourself. You are a masseuse, not a chef. Besides, you did say you liked his cooking." Seto said, softly stroking his lover's back.

"That doesn't mean you had to bring him here. I am perfectly capable of cooking for everyone." Joey said back, though it did not appear that he was letting go of his husband.

"I KNOW that...but why stress." Seto said and stroked his husband's head slowly.

"Kaiba-san, I have not yet decided if I was going to stay. I am going on vacation with my husband soon. However as I had nothing to do this afternoon, I have volunteered to help out." Arsène said.

"That was nice of ya. Thanks!" Joey said and backed away from Seto.

"You are welcome Kaiba-san." Arsène said as he glanced at Joey who was wrinkling his nose. He still was not used to be addressed at Kaiba-san and was constantly looking for who the person was talking to, as it confused him. Mokuba had been knocked down to Kaiba-sama, as was Seth, with Seto taking the title of dono, which amused him and made the others groan.

So him and Jono were called Kaiba-san and the confusion continued.

"So Laddie...whatch'a think of us?" Johfrit said coming into the kitchen with the final items, the twins just behind them.

"Don't know. Nothing I have seen has convinced me to stay." Arsène said and just as he finished a bright light appeared just behind him. He turned around to see Alen and his father standing just behind. Alen was dressed like a business man. His father however...

"Grandfather, how many times have we told you not to dress in a toga. It's December and it is cold." Jono said to Zeus

"Jono my lad, I have told you many times that I do not feel the cold like mortals." and with that statement, Arsène's eyes widened as he remembered what the tall woman had said before.

"So are you the one that is going to feed my grandkids?" Zeus asked Arsène directly.

"I am not sure sir. Or should it be sire?" Arsène asked now very curious, and very aware that his husband would giggling and squealing like a little girl. His husband was so like that with new things.

"Apollo child, he's a quick one." Zeus said and clapped a hand onto Arsène's shoulder, and grinned at him.

"Gramps, we mentioned before...x-nay on the you know what" Joey said, making a cutting motion against his neck to his grandfather, who was not listening.

"Pish posh...you are such a worry wart. Remember I see all and know all...this little one is thinking how gleeful his husband is going to be!" Zeus said waving his hand up and down in a motion of dismissing what was said.

"Still sir, you of all people should be aware that most people do not accept what is in front of them. And your appearance and Alen's can be strange." Seto said as he moved over to the Latte machine and began making coffee's that he knew his family would be craving, or more specifically Johfrit would be jones'ing for.

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean he may be open to it." Alen said, talking over Arsène's head.

"Again, I would not dare speak for my husband." Arsène said, but already knowing the reaction. He vaguely wondered if he would be able to hear again after his over-excited husband got his hands on Zeus, and as he finished that thought, a bright light appeared and there stood his husband, a cup of tea in one hand and a brush used for dusting off artifacts in the other.

"Sene? What are you doing here? And where am I? What's going on???" the man began whining as a few of the others began to snicker.

"Sky, you remember our vacation?" Arsène began to ask, as his husband nodded

"Well they would like to change that." Arsène said, but he was talking to thin air as his adventurous husband began looking at the two very tall gods in complete awe.

"You're.....you're.....OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!" Sky screamed as Zeus began to chuckle.

"You called?" he quipped as Sky began jumping up and down like a little child.

"Sene...Oh gosh SENE!!" he began shouting, tears glistening at the two gods present.

"Yeah, yeah, gramps and Father are gods. Now....food was promised and since my dearest HUSBAND thinks I am incapable of cooking for ya all, get over it." Joey said

"And damn, I though Ice Cube was the wet blanket in the relationship" a new voice said from the sidelines.

"'Togi! Where's Tristan?" Joey said to his near brother in law. Though Duke's first and last name were thoroughly English, thanks to his father, his mother had named him Otogi, which had become Joey's way of greeting him.

"Getting the bags. **_SOMEONE_** forgot to tell us that _**SOMEONE**_ closed the mansion. Good thing I remembered your dad's address." Duke said, his dice earring swaying from walking with the bags of what appeared to be presents.

"Gods! I'm so SORRY!!" Joey said coming around from the counter and coming to grab the bags from the slender CEO.

"You should be...bastard." a very strained voice said and added "A little help would be nice!" and that signalled Jorrin and Jorma to go help with luggage.

"So, I take it you are staying here?" Alen said, with an amused look.

"No, we will stay at the Black Crown Hotel. I just needed to get them out of the car, some of these are the presents from the States." Tristan said as he could see Zeus's head shake.

"Nonsense, you can stay here. The Pharaoh and his wife are here too." he said and Sky looked on as he began shaking.

"You....you have a real Pharaoh here?! I mean really here?!?!?!" he said as he began nearly vibrating from joy

"Should we tell him?"

"No"

"Awe come on...he'd get a kick out of it"

"NO"

"I'll let you lead tonight?"

"...."

"Yes, I win"

"Laddie, ya wanna meet TWO Pharaohs and a real life Priestess of Artemis?" Johfrit said as his husband was drooling at lead that night.

"Leave Asetha out of it." Jorrin said sharply, coming back in with the bags.

"Fine, how about someone who knows exactly where the Holy Grail is? Bet that will whet your appetite." Johfrit said, with no qualms ever of handing over his husband to the voracious archaeologist that looked that he was going to come from the information.

"What's the price? Nothing comes for free." Sky said as Arsène groaned. There went the vacation.

"Your husband cooking for us for two weeks." Johfrit said, an evil gleam in his eyes.

"That's it?! Just Sene's food for everything I have ever wanted?" Sky said and just before he leapt up and agreed, Arsène pipped up and added "It also means the end to any chance of a vacation."

"Tut tut, your evening are yours. How would you like to spend the evenings in Shangri-la and Shambhala? The ways are hidden, but not blocked or denied. You will not be allowed to reveal where they are, or where you were, but you may go each night." Alen said and with that, Arsène could see that he wasn't going to win this.

This battle went to the Kaiba family and he though about that just as he could see his husband nodding his head furiously, not really caring that he had just sold his own husband. Then again the Kaiba husband sold his too, as he had seen the look on his face when he had said that he knew the location of the Holy Grail.


	4. Chapter 3 2012

So...uh...HI

I'm not dead...really. RL has been killing me with inspiration. Seriously.

Plus I don't really spend much time in this Genre anymore. Doesn't mean I don't write or have inspirations, but by the time I can write...the thought is gone.

So...this is the best I could give in two years.

Please enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

While chaos ensued at the Apollo home, another kind of chaos was occurring in a tiny town of Suzu, along the tip of the northern end of Japan. A young woman was staring a tall woman who claimed to be true mother, and her real mother was standing present shaking her fist at her.

"You can not have her. I forbid it!" the older woman cried out.

"You do not have a choice. The child is coming with me to her brothers." the taller woman said as said child was looking confused.

"Brothers? I only have one brother." the younger cinnamon coloured haired woman said.

"Child, you have five brothers that are very eager to meet you. The woman that bore you, knows this." the taller woman named Morrigan said to Serenity, Joey's sister.

"Mother? What is she talking about?" the girl said, turning to her mother who was taking on a decidedly paler shade of skin then she had fifteen minutes prior to the woman's arrival. Morrigan had arrived in all her own style of pomp and stance of a silver and black limo, and dressed to kill. With her dark looks and pale skin she set off a pale peach Alexis Mabille business suit.

"Nothing! Do you hear me - Nothing!" the tiny woman shrieked at her nemesis.

"Kawaii, you were told of the child you carried, and his obligations. Her brothers long for her. You will hand her over." Morrigan told the woman that bore Joey, and watched her get paler and paler as realization filled and she recognized that she had lost this battle.

"You can't take my child away. She's all I have left." the woman said, tears falling freely from her eyes.

"You chose to cut yourself out of my son's life. Now I take his precious sister to her brother's loving arms. Rest assured, no harm will ever come to her, but she no longer will be isolated from her family due to your poor choices in life." Morrigan decreed, and turned towards the young woman, who was staring at the argument between the women.

"Young woman, go upstairs and gather your necessary items. Any favourite items that you have you may bring. Clothing you will not need, it will be provided for by your family." Morrigan said, as she rested a hand onto the shoulder of the sixteen-year old.

"Why are you taking me from Mother?" Serenity asked, a quiver in her voice, still completely confused about what was going on. She knew that there had been a festival the night before at the temple, but her Mother had once again refused to let her go, claiming that her 'abomination' wasn't going to 'taint' her baby girl.

"Your brothers have been longing to see you." Morrigan said, trying to keep it slightly vague. She didn't want to ruin the surprise of the others, which she knew that they would be delighted with the treat. She had intended to bring her the night before but with the excitement of the girls and the trauma of the gods it did not seem appropriate. As for the other boys, Duke and Tristan, they had attended the festivities but had to travel back to Tokyo almost immediately and were supposed to be returning sometime today.

"Why are you referring to Seto and Joey like that?" Serenity asked, as she sat down on one of the chairs that was close to the kitchen. They had just begun the morning breakfast when the woman had appeared in the home, and she was stunned as she had never seen such a tall woman.

"I shall tell you when we arrive, but I will say you are going to your brothers. I want to surprise them. Besides, your mother would not have allowed you to spend Christmas with Joseph. I can promise you will be able to. And New years as well." Morrigan said, neglecting to mention that once the others see her, she will be lucky if it wasn't going to be a Serenity sandwich in the house.

"Then I should just need my collage of the wedding photos that I took. I set it up for Christmas. I was almost all done." Serenity said as she could hear her mother gasping.

"No! No! No!" she began shouting but a stern look from Morrigan seemed to mute the woman. In reality Morrigan had enough of her former disciple and had severed her vocal cords temporarily. After Johfrit's death, Morrigan had been watching herself her son's soul mate and like Apollo had been aghast at the turn of events that had shaped the life. So with her abilities, had made sure that the soul of their most precious - the soul of Serenity - made its way to be with Joey. After his forced reincarnation, Morrigan made sure that the woman that was chosen to bore him, would bear this soul. However having all five souls communicating with the woman, as all that bared the children of Apollo could do - had driven the woman nearly mad. When Morrigan had appeared and told her that she would bear another, she had originally rejected it. It was only when Morrigan threatened her family, who was still part of the group that had been those that had borne Jono all those centuries ago, that she had agreed. Not wholeheartedly, but had agreed.

"Riel Kawaii - you have been guardian of the pact for many years. The pact has been fulfilled. It was fulfilled six months prior. Your devotion has ended. It is enough. The purpose has been done." Morrigan said about the fulfilling of the ensuring of the safety of Jono.

"What do you mean, the pact was fulfilled?" she thought to the goddess, since her cords were frozen. Of which Morrigan released her spell on them and Riel brought her hand to her throat.

"My Treasures have returned." she said still ambiguous. Riel had fulfilled her purpose, anything more - she was not interested in. All that mattered was her boys and their continuing happiness. Which would involve a cinnamon haired girl. She would make an excellent chaperon for Asetha and Jorrin. And an excellent aunt to Mokuba.

"What are you saying. That those voices are ALIVE! Impossible!" she nearly screeched

"That is exactly what I am saying. Now, nothing else concerns me. You will send the custody papers to Joseph by end of business today or I will not hold myself responsible for anything else that may occur to you." Morrigan said as the young woman came down, a large and very thick photo album.

"Are there any other items you would like?" Morrigan asked the young woman, as she slipped on her boots.

"There are some letters but that is included in the album. I do not have any other valuables." Serenity said, as Morrigan held out the girl's coat and helped her into it.

"Serenity, you can't do this. Please! I am your mother!"

"Mother, I will call you when I arrive at wherever I am going. Goodbye Mother." Serenity said as the taller woman wove an arm around the cinnamon haired girl's shoulders and guided her through the door.

"Do not worry my child. You will be very happy when we get back to your brothers." Morrigan said as her driver opened the door for the young woman and they slipped into the car. Inside it was very straightforward - along one of the sides was silvery white cushions made not of leather but a suede-ish fabric and had a small kitchen with what appeared to be sparkling bottles on ice in a mini sink.

"Feel free to take one my dear. It is sparkling pomegranate and grapefruit. There is also a small tray of fruits and cheese in the fridge." Morrigan said as the car began to drive and they settled in.

"So where are we going?" she asked sitting back down with a small plate of cut pita breads and strawberries and blueberries.

"We are going to Ap..Alen's home. Your brothers are there and will be delighted to see you again." the Goddess answered, almost slipping Apollo's name.

"Why are we not going to Seto's home?" Serentity asked curious.

"As a Christmas present to Katsuya, he agreed finally to move into Alen's home." Morrigan said, attempting to mention that her other brothers were already in the house.

"That sounds wonderful. I have never been to his house. Though Joey had told me that it had some lovely gardens." she said.

"He does, though you might like my grotto. You will have to ask your brothers to take you." Morrigan said, keeping her responses vague again not wanting to spoil the surprise.

"That sounds awesome. So how was the festival last night?" Serenity asked and with that Morrigan began to tell the woman about the different events that happened, which helped to span the two hours of travel time back to Domino.

(Riel = Garlanded Maiden - )


End file.
